The present invention relates to a downhill board with wheels for simulating snowboarding in snowless conditions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a brake system for a downhill wheeled board having specialized suspension and wheels for use on vegetated or otherwise snowless terrain.
The sport of snowboarding has achieved immense popularity over the past several years. Similar to downhill skiing, snowboarding typically takes place at a downhill ski slope, with the "snowboarder" riding or otherwise maneuvering the snowboard down a snow-covered hill. A standard snowboard includes a single platform to which two bindings are attached. The platform is normally made from fiberglass reinforced plastic and is customized in size and shape. These shapes can include sharp edges to effectuate turns, and a curvature of some type on the bottom of the platform to provide a smooth ride.
Snowboarding is a winter sport unique unto itself in that both feet of the snowboarder are held on a single board, as opposed to two individual skis. However, snowboarding does have one key similarity with downhill skiing. Namely, both snowboarding and skiing require snow. The standard snowboard has a basically flat bottom which will not slide on a rough surface. Therefore, a snowboarder is unable to practice or simulate snowboarding in the summer time or at locations where there is no snow.
Skateboards are somewhat similar to snowboards in that a user places both feet on a single platform. A standard skateboard includes two sets of wheels attached to the bottom of the platform. The user simply propels the platform so that the wheels ride along a sidewalk or other hard surface. Therefore, it may, at first glance, appear as though a standard skateboard could be ridden down a snowless hill so that snowboarding could be practiced without snow. However, the skateboard has many design constraints which prevent it from being a viable vehicle for snowboarding in the summer months.
A typical skateboard does not include bindings. Thus, when attempting to "ride" a skateboard down a hill, any slight loss of balance will cause the user to fall off. Further, hills, when not covered with snow, often include rough terrain, such as grass, sticks, small rocks, etc. The standard skateboard design cannot encounter and ride over many of these terrain obstacles. For example, the wheel design of a skateboard is made for riding along a relatively smooth surface, such as a paved road. When the rough terrain of a snowless ski slope is encountered, the skateboard wheel integrity may deteriorate, resulting in severe damage to both the skateboard and possibly the rider.
The same is true with respect to the suspension system. The normal skateboard simply bolts a central bracket of the wheel assembly to the platform with little thought to suspension. If a user were to ride a skateboard down a snowless ski slope, any obstacles encountered would transfer a force or "jolt" to the rider, likely causing the user to fall off. Finally, the skateboard platform is normally low to the ground due to a low wheel height. As a result, the platform would often run directly into many obstacles, once again causing a fall.
Thus, because avid snowboarders desire to practice their skills in the summer time or at locations where there is no snow, a need exists for a downhill wheeled board which is specially designed to handle the harsh terrain of a snowless ski slope, thus simulating snowboarding. The invention of downhill wheeled boards have made it possible to replicate the sport of snowboarding in snowless conditions. The downhill wheeled board may be designed as further shown in Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 08/768,294, filed Dec. 17, 1996, incorporated herein by reference, and available as TURF BOARD.TM. downhill wheeled boards from M & R Innovations, LLC. of Plymouth, Minn.
Skateboarders typically slow and/or stop due to frictional slowing over a relatively horizontal surface and/or by jumping off the board. In downhill wheeled boarding, a relatively horizontal surface is not generally available. Additionally, because bindings are typically used in downhill wheeled boarding, jumping off the board is difficult, particularly while traveling at a high speed.
In snowboarding and skiing, slowing and stopping on a slope is common. Similar to skiing, to slow and/or stop a snowboard the rider usually turns the snowboard at an angle to the direction of travel and balances on the snowboard such that the trailing edge of the snowboard digs into the underlying snow passing transversely under the trailing edge. In contrast, in downhill wheeled boarding the board itself does not contact the underlying terrain. Without edge contact, a snowboarding or skiing type of stop cannot be obtained on a downhill wheeled board. Another mechanism is needed in order to allow the rider to have adequate slowing and stopping control over the downhill wheeled board.